


Intimacy from a Distance

by gatesofeori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Their relationship was hardly considered a long distance thing. Sometimes work got in the way of being there with his fiancé and there was a part of him that despised it desperately. Although Bokuto would shrug it off and say it was fine, Akaashi kept making himself believe that he could be with him even if he really couldn’t. He had been busy with a new editing job, constantly going back and forth between work calls the entire week. He needed a break - or at least his body did. His brain didn’t seem to register that he was overworking himself yet again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Intimacy from a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Haikyuu fandom for YEARS and I'm only now just deciding to get around to writing for it. Shame on me.
> 
> Listening to the YY audio for Bokuto's birthday inspired this and I also just wanted an excuse to try and write for BokuAka. Anyways, something about these two being needy when away from each other is just *chef's kiss*

Their relationship was hardly considered a long distance thing. Sometimes work got in the way of being there with his fiancé and there was a part of him that despised it desperately. Although Bokuto would shrug it off and say it was fine, Akaashi kept making himself believe that he could be with him even if he really couldn’t. He had been busy with a new editing job, constantly going back and forth between work calls the entire week. He needed a break - or at least his body did. His brain didn’t seem to register that he was overworking himself yet again.

In the background of his and Bokuto’s apartment, the news played on the television with a recap of MSBY Black Jackal volleyball game that was on earlier that night. Of course he took a break from his work while the game was on, admiring the teamwork that Bokuto brought out in the others while he was on the court. It was something that Akaashi dearly missed from their time back in high school when they played together. On top of that, but his fiancé’s self-proclaimed protege seemed to have changed greatly since graduating years ago before going pro.

He didn’t realize how stiff his back was until he went to move, listening in on the announcers for the game on the TV as he stretched. The bedroom was always much colder without Bokuto there with him. They complimented his fiancé as they always did and it made him feel good about himself. They had a few short interviews with the members of the team and the second he heard the breath of Bokuto, his blueish-green eyes fell onto the screen in front of him.

His voice was as loud as ever, laughter ringing through his ears from where he sat on the bed. His laptop sat on a pillow in front of him as he reached for a bottle of water at his side. He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes as if it had been forever since he heard the other’s voice. He brought the bottle to his lips as he flicked the cap off it, slowly letting the liquid run down his dry throat. He wondered what Bokuto was doing then. It had been about an hour since the volleyball match ended and he was sure that his fiancé was already back in whatever hotel room they were staying at. Maybe he was staying with someone?

No. Akaashi shook the thought from his head, cursing to himself as he called himself foolish for even thinking of a thing. Bokuto would never cheat on him; he was way too loyal for that. Being apart was hard. Akaashi didn’t like it.

The water bottle dropped to the floor from his hand and he made little effort to even pick it up. He stared at the laptop screen in front of him, the bright light piercing his eyes as he squinted. He let his finger press a few keys, dimming the light in front of him before reaching for the TV remote to turn the television off for the night. There were a few messages that chimed at the bottom of the screen and he was going to ignore them until he saw who they were from.

_still up?_

Now he was.

_wanna call?_

Yes. He didn’t even notice his fingers had already started to reply. He straightened himself up to look less tired, but he knew Bokuto would see right through him. He adjusted the volume on the device in front of him, moving the laptop as he sat back against the headboard. The screen in front of him switched, a blur of a hotel room on the other side that seemed all too far away. He was almost sure he had been there before.

“Akaashi!!”

Although it wasn’t the person he expected, he greeted Miya with a warm smile. There was more talking in the background from somewhere else in the room who Akaashi could only assume was Hinata. Miya held up a finger to fix the screen, repositioning the laptop on the other end to show the room and sure enough, Hinata was there blabbering on about how the game went. Akaashi gave a wave to get his attention and when he heard an all too familiar laugh, his smile widened.

“Hello, Hinata. Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi!! Hey, did you get to see the game?” Hinata rushed over to the laptop to get a better look at the man sitting on the other side of the screen. “Bokuto had some awesome serves, right? What about me, huh?”

Akaashi folded his hands in his lap as nodded in agreement with the other. “Yeah, I was able to watch it tonight. Sorry for not being able to be there though.” It was more directed towards Bokuto than anyone else. “Hinata, your blocks have gotten better since the last time I watched you play. Don’t overwork yourself, alright?”

Hinata gave a nod of his head quickly before he was pushed out of the way by a pouting Bokuto. “Bokuto, hey! I’m not done talking!”

“Akaashi, what about me? You said you watched, yeah? What did you think?”

Miya made his way around to sit in front of the laptop while Hinata bounced back into frame. Sitting there looking at the three of them made Akaashi’s heart hurt - for some reason he felt even worse not being there for his fiancé. Bokuto was clearly happy on the team and it was no big surprise; the Black Jackals had a powerhouse for a team and an amazing starting lineup. Miya was an exceptional setter, always seeming to perfect his serves each time Akaashi found himself watching the matches on television. Hinata had grown so much after graduation and then there was Bokuto. He seemed to be growing more and more each time he laid eyes on him.

Part of him wondered if his fiancé was better off without having him as a setter. Miya could be harsh when things didn’t go his way, but there was something about him that Akaashi couldn’t help but be jealous about. Maybe it was because it was the sly, lazy grin that was always on his face or maybe it was because he seemed to bring the best out in Bokuto when they were in the middle of a game.

He decided not to think too much about it. “Your spikes got sloppy towards the end of the match, Bokuto-san.” He didn’t realize how blunt he sounded when he spoke and it was only when he saw the shocked look on Bokuto’s face that he realized it.

“Akaashi!!” There was a whine that left Bokuto’s mouth, voice cracking as he spoke. “We already had the game won so I didn’t want to use my energy anymore. Besides, Atsumu’s sets were sloppy as well! It wasn’t just me!”

“My sets are never sloppy! You’re the one that was slacking all game!” Miya huffed as he reached a hand over to Bokuto, nudging his shoulder with a little laugh.

Akaashi watched them, teeth biting at his lower lip. His attention stayed focused on Bokuto and he wondered if Miya noticed. He watched as he waved to Hinata, though being oblivious to things in the moment, the wing spiker replied without understanding a thing. Bokuto seemed to get the gist of it and mentioned that he was starting to get tired and just wanted to talk with his fiancé. It was almost funny to watch Miya drag Hinata off screen and what he only assumed was out of the hotel room.

He felt selfish for feeling relieved when he heard the door close from off screen. Bokuto was left sitting there at the desk on the other side of the screen and Akaashi wondered if the other could see through him. He was missing him dearly and they hadn’t even been separated for that long; only a few days. The look on Bokuto’s face told him otherwise, saying that he knew something was up in his one little way.

“Keiji.” His name left his fiancé’s lips with a little laugh. Bokuto sat there, adjusting the screen as he sat down in the chair. He crossed his legs, staring at the webcam as he fixed his hair. He looked sweaty still and Akaashi wondered if it was from a post-workout… workout.

“Where’s Sakusa at?” Akaashi didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, but only realized the question was a silly thing to ask. He already assumed the other teammate was…

“... in his room. He came upstairs earlier after we got back to the hotel.” Bokuto didn’t seem to mind the shift in conversation. “I think he’s glad to be isolated from the rest of us. More so Atsumu than anyone probably. Guess them dating doesn't give him a free pass on things after all!”

The sound of his laughter made Akaashi’s heart warm as he closed his eyes. There was a little chuckle that came from him in reply to the man on the other side of the screen and he leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed. He let his fingers wander across the bed to pull a familiar jersey into his lap, purposely moving it so Bokuto could see the white letting on the back.

“Doing okay, Keiji?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side slowly, eyes focused on the jersey just as Akaashi thought he would. There was something about seeing his fiancé with his shirt that made his heart flutter and maybe Akaashi did it on purpose. “You look tired.”

Akaashi shrugged it off like it was nothing. “Just a little bit. I have a deadline due at the end of the week.”

“Are you taking care of yourself?”

“I am.”

There was a long pause between the two of them and Akaashi wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Bokuto was usually pretty easy for him to read, but something in that moment told him he had said the wrong thing. He let his fingers trail over the jersey in his hand, slowly tracing them over the name of his fiancé. He wanted to say something else but each time he tried, nothing left his mouth.

“Are you sure?” It was Bokuto who broke the long silence and there was a little sigh of relief that rushed over Akaashi when he blinked.

Akaashi nodded, though the look on his face said otherwise. Bokuto knew, so there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. “Yes and no.” He situated himself on the bed to get more comfortable, knowing that it was probably going to be a long conversation before they hung up. That was fine with him though; Bokuto’s voice was somehow soothing even though he was so loud most of the time.

“Wanna talk about it?” Bokuto reached his hand to tilt the laptop screen back on his end, showing off a better view of the room he was in.

He shrugged, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to bore his fiancé with work related things so late at night but figured it wouldn’t hurt to talk a little bit about it. “Well, there’s been some errors literary wise that still need to be fixed. And I feel like the next project won’t be any easier. The author I’m working with right now is currently sick and is going to take some vacation time off, so I’m not sure what that means for me.”

“I’m hoping it won’t put me out of work for too long, but knowing the company, I’m sure I’ll have other jobs to tend to. The literary department could always use some extra help so I might see if there’s something for me to do with them. I’m still not exactly sure how I ended up in the editing department rather than the literary one…”

.. ten minutes. It took him ten minutes to realize that all he was doing was complaining about work. Ten minutes to realize the look of awe on Bokuto’s face. Ten minutes to realize that he had been doing all the talking and didn’t let his fiancé speak even once. He wasn’t even sure if the other had tried to stop him from speaking. Part of him felt bad, but the other part of him was glad that he got it off his chest while on the call with Bokuto. He didn’t realize how much better he felt stress wise until he was finished talking. Sure, stress was a usual part of his life since he started working, but there was something about getting all that off his chest that made him smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that was all going to come out.” He felt embarrassed and as he looked away from the screen, he squeezed at the jersey in his hand. It made him feel safe. Calm.

Bokuto shook his head as he moved to lean back in the chair he was sitting in. He didn’t seem to mind the endless chatter from Akaashi and looked the least bit annoyed with his fiancé. “You’re the one that always tells me that it’s best to get it off your chest.”

“I wasn’t planning on talking that much, Bokuto-san.”

“Koutarou.”

Akaashi blinked as he listened to the other speak his given name. He couldn’t help but laugh at his own little mistake, though it was nothing big to worry about. He was still surprised that Bokuto managed to propose to him when he did four months ago. Since then, he had been working on using the other’s given name when it was just the two of them alone. It was nice to have a fiancé that reminded him of it every now and then.

“Koutarou.” The name rolled off his tongue perfectly as it always had. “I’m sorry for talking your ear off. It’s getting late, huh?” Akaashi forced his eyes away from the other man and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. It was going to be midnight and he wanted to get as much work done as he could before Bokuto returned home.

“Don’t apologize. It’s nice to hear your voice, Keiji.” There seemed to be something else on Bokuto’s mind, but Akaashi couldn’t quite place it. Their eyes met through the screen, a soft smile rising on Bokuto’s face. “Besides, it’s not like you go off ranting all that often. Feel a little better?”

Akaashi nodded, “Yeah.” He glanced away from the screen, eyes falling on the jersey in his lap. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too. I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon, so it’s not much longer. We’re gonna head out early in the morning.” Bokuto hummed as he spoke, voice soft.

Akaashi hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was overthinking things before he spoke slowly. “Is something the matter, Koutarou? You look like you want to say something.”

His fiancé shifted on the chair, moving from side to side. Clearly there was something he wanted to talk about. Akaashi wondered if it was anything important; or least what he considered important. Most of the time it was just something Bokuto considered important that really wasn’t, but then again, he signed up for that the second they started dating back in high school. And now he was going to be stuck with him for the rest of his life. He wasn’t complaining about that though. Not one bit.

“You should put my shirt on.” Bokuto started to speak slowly and Akaashi could tell there was something more that wasn’t being said. It wasn’t like it was something new, he enjoyed wearing the man’s clothes just as much as Bokuto liked seeing him in them.

Akaashi paid no mind to it, moving to slide the laptop down the bed a little ways. He pushed himself up, hands moving to grab the bottom of the shirt he was wearing to pull it off over his head. Bokuto watched him closely, admiring the other’s body just as he always did. The jersey felt nice against his skin as he pulled it over his head and down to cover his bare skin. It smelled just like Bokuto and he couldn’t help but give a smile at the scent.

“Keiji, I’m so lucky to have you in my life!”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Koutarou?”

“You look so perfect in my clothes!”

Bokuto threw his head back against the cushion of the chair, hands stretching above his head. Akaashi wondered if he had showered after the game and what he smelled like at that moment. Thoughts started to fill his head and he couldn’t stop himself from overthinking. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the other man hinting at what he was trying to get out of him. 

There was another long pause, silence filling the bedroom as Akaashi looked over the screen. It was only then he realized that Bokuto had said something and was waiting for a reaction. He looked like an owl, or rather, a puppy that was waiting to be praised for something. He gave an embarrassed chuckle in response, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t listening.

“I’m sorry, you cut out. I didn’t hear you.”

A lie that was nowhere near convincing.

Bokuto didn’t seem to mind repeating himself. In fact, he looked pleased. “I said, I want to see you only in my jersey. What do you say?”

_Ah, so that’s how things were going to play out._ That’s what was on his mind. It wasn’t like it was the first time they did something over the phone and for him, he didn’t really mind. Of course, it was always better when Bokuto was at his side, hands moving up and down his body slowly. It always felt better having his fiancé touch him. 

Before he knew it, his body was moving on its own. The laptop had slid away from him as he put on a show, hands grabbing for the waistline of the pajama pants he wore around his waist. He knew what Bokuto was looking for, knew what he wanted to see. He moved slowly, tugging at his pants while just barely pulling them down. He could tell by the look on Bokuto’s face that he was more than focused. He sat up on his knees, letting the fabric slide down his legs to expose the boxers underneath.

“That’s good…”

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed red at the words of his fiancé. His voice was low as he spoke, soothing to his ears as he listened for each breath the man on the other side of the screen took. He wished they were together, wished he could have Bokuto's hands on him. He watched him shift in his seat again, hand moving to cover the camera as he pushed the laptop back. He got a better view of him; a better view of his body. The shirt that stuck to his body seemed tighter against his chest than it was before but Akaashi was almost positive he was imagining it. Bokuto’s hands reached for his pants, finger outlining his crotch all too slowly.

“Mind if I join you in undressing?

Akaashi nodded slowly, eyes staying glued to Bokuto’s hands as he watched him slide his pants down. They came completely off and he felt a little embarrassed still having his own pants around his ankles. There was a spark in his fiancé’s eyes as their eyes met through the screen. He knew what was coming, or rather, he was fully aware of what was on Bokuto’s mind. It wouldn’t have been the first time they got off over a phone call, let alone a video call.

“Let me see you touch yourself.”

Bokuto was doing all the talking now and Akaashi was fine with it. He lazily dragged his pants off and didn’t bother to stop them from falling off the bed. The glasses he wore started to fog up from his heavy breathing and he was almost impressed at how fast he reacted to Bokuto’s words. Maybe he was missing him a lot more than he originally thought he was. His hands ran over his body, grabbing at the jersey he wore every so often for a show. There was a part of him that was trying to convince himself to run to wherever his fiancé was, but there was no point in that right then and there. Getting off over the video was about the only thing he was thinking about it.

Of course it killed him to not have Bokuto at his side, having his hands touching and grabbing him. His own touch could only do so much and he was hopeful to actually be able to get off in the situation. He listened to a sharp sigh that left Bokuto’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut slowly as he pressed at his crotch. His cock reacted from the touch, twitching at the fabric of his boxers. Bokuto’s eyes never left Akaashi and if he wasn’t incredibly embarrassed as he was, that was enough to get his cheeks hot.

“Don't be shy, baby owl. Put on a show for me, yeah?”

Akaashi sat up slowly, leaning back against the heels of his feet. His free hand moved to his face, fingers grabbing for his glasses to remove them from his face. With a shaking hand he placed them on the nightstand at his side, rolling his hips into his other hand. There was a chuckle from the other end as he looked at his fiancé staring back at him.

“Shaking already? That’s quick even for you, Keiji.”

Akaashi breathed through a low moan, clearing his throat before he spoke. “I didn’t realize that I needed this.”

“Getting off or seeing me?”

_”Both.”_ Akaashi’s voice broke the second he opened his mouth. His hand worked over his clothed cock, pushing pressure against his crotch as he tended up. He didn’t want to speed up, not unless Bokuto told him to do so.

He had barely noticed that the man on the other side of the camera had been touching himself as well, fingers outlining his cock through his boxers. Akaashi barely kept calm, hiding his face into the jersey to take in Bokuto’s scent. It was just what he needed for his cock to ache and _fuck_ was he starting to get desperate. He let a whine slip past his lips, mouthing his fiancé’s name slowly while palming at his dick.

“Good boy, Keiji… that’s a good boy.”

Akaashi’s eyes fell closed, his body needing more than just a few shaky touches. He groaned out, soft and low while his hands worked his boxers off. His cock ached, twitched at the cool air around it and he could tell Bokuto’s eyes were still on him. He put on a nice show, hips moving back and forth as his hand wrapped around his length. His thumb worked its way to the head, giving a few light presses to the top before stroking himself. His body rocked in time with his slow thrusts, hand only doing so much to keep him satisfied.

There was a little chuckle that came from Bokuto, hands working to take his boxers off. He palmed around his free cock, leaning back in his chair to show it off to Akaashi. There was a rough sigh that came from him, and he began to stroke his cock slowly which seemed to be in perfect sync with his own strokes. Akaashi moaned at the sight, masturbating to his fiancé through the video call. His moans grew louder and for a moment, he wondered what it was like for Bokuto to have to keep his voice down. For him, he was in a hotel where people could most likely hear him. For Akaashi, that just made him want to hear Bokuto’s voice even more.

“Yeah, yeah…” Bokuto moaned out. “... that’s a good boy. Put those fingers to work.”

Akaashi swallowed hard from his fiancé’s words, face and ears red from the pleasure. He moved to turn and reached for the nightstand, hand just barely grabbing the drawer to pull open. Bokuto perked up at the sight of seeing him stretch and Akaashi pulled himself back with a small bottle that Bokuto only assumed was lube. There wasn’t a hint of hesitation when he opened the bottle, spilling the liquid onto his fingers in front of the screen for his fiancé to watch.

“Gonna play with that cute hole of yours for me?”

Akaashi nodded in silence, moving to lay back against the pillows the best he could to show his body off to Bokuto. He watched as his fiancé thrusted his cock into his hands on the other side of the screen and it only made him want Bokuto more. It wasn’t fair that he was as turned on as he was - it was killing him not to beg for Bokuto. He wanted him; wanted to feel his touch against his bare skin while the other fucked into him. He imagined the marks being left on his skin, imagined the moans and the growls against his ear.

And then he realized that he had started moaning aloud again at the fantasy. Fingers were already pressing against his hole as his legs spread out by themself, lube trickling down his skin. He held himself open for a moment to show himself off to Bokuto until he couldn’t wait any longer. A finger slipped into his hole and the look on Bokuto’s face was enough to get him off right then and there. He leaned his head back with a gasp of the other’s name, working himself open at a slow pace.

Bokuto was enjoying every second of it. He loved watching Akaashi fuck himself open and they both were aware of that. It didn’t take long for him to slide another finger into his hole, legs beginning to shake at the feeling of stretching himself out. Bokuto whispered to himself, praising and complimenting on how good Akaashi was being for him.

“Stretch yourself, baby. You’re doing so good. God, I wish I could touch you.” Bokuto made sure to let the other know how he was feeling. He groaned out Akaashi’s name, hand grabbing at his balls while he watched from the other side of the screen. “Tell me what you’re thinking, baby owl.”

“... y-you…” The words left Akaashi’s mouth slowly and in between moans. “... want you inside of me.”

“What’s that? I don’t think I heard you…” The other let out a breathy laugh as he spoke.

“... want your cock… inside of me…!” Akaashi closed his legs as he thrusted his fingers deeper inside of his hole. He bit his lip, whining out at the feeling. Why couldn’t he be with Bokuto again? Damn it…

Bokuto panted out, tongue licking over his lips as his strokes grew harder and faster around his cock. He groaned at the sight, “Yeah, yeah… ooh, baby that’s it. Make yourself feel good for me. You want my thick cock that badly? You’re practically drooling thinking about me fucking you into that bed, aren’t ya?”

Damn Bokuto for knowing him so well. Akaashi whimpered through his moans, legs opening in front of the camera again to show himself off again. He nodded in response, head filling with thoughts of his fiancé fucking him nice and slow, hard and fast… “Oh, fuck…”

The words came out a desperate whisper, fingers curling around inside of himself with each thrust he gave. His back arched off the bed, his other hand working its way over his cock to palm at. He kept his trembling legs open, a third finger sliding in with ease as a loud moan left his throat. He leaned up a little bit, watching the screen in front of him as he fucked himself open.

“Fuck, you look so sexy like that. I’m gonna fuck you into that bed when I get home tomorrow, how’s that sound? I bet you’d like that, yeah? Having my cock deep inside of you until you’re begging for me to stop.”

Not being able to think straight, Akaashi let his tongue roll against his lips to wet them. He grinded his hips up against his hand, desperately whining for more and how he wished Bokuto was there with him. Any other time he would have been embarrassed, but seeing the pre-cum dripping down his cock was proof that he’d be able to get some satisfaction out of his own touch for once. The thought of having Bokuto on top of him, pounding into the bed had him gasping in pleasure, hand rubbing at his cock at times with the slow thrusts of his fingers.

“Koutarou… Koutarou, aahh…”

Bokuto’s voice grew louder and he didn’t seem to want to keep his voice down - which was no surprise to Akaashi. He enjoyed hearing his fiancé’s voice and knowing that it was him that was causing him to moan out made him enjoy it even more. His scent filled Akaashi’s nose as he inhaled against the jersey, sweat starting to stain at the bedsheets as he moved his hips. He wanted to keep himself quiet, but at the same time, he wanted Bokuto to know how good he was feeling.

His fiancé watched him, eyes never leaving his body through the screen. The man fought back a loud moan, eager and filled with desperation for the other. His hand worked its way around his cock, strokes rough and fast. Akaashi licked at a little bit of drool that fell from the corner of his mouth, hand moving to the base of his cock slowly. His fingers continued to move on their own, fucking himself as he moved against the bed. His cock twitched as he squeezed at the base, earning another loud moan from Bokuto from the other end of the call.

“Koutarou… you’re being awfully l-loud…”

“So what, baby owl? Let everyone hear how good you’re making me feel, Keiji.”

Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had jerked off before around his teammates. The way he spoke made it seem that way, but he didn’t want to think of that right then and there. He didn’t want to even think about someone else hearing him getting off to his fiancé. Bokuto began to breathe heavily, gasps and pants followed by a set of louder moans. He was never one to remain quiet; even during something so embarrassing. Akaashi couldn’t even bring the courage to talk dirty at work when he was on a phone call with Bokuto let alone hide his blush.

“You look so fuckin’ sexy, baby. I can’t wait to get my hands on you tomorrow. Fu~ck…! I’m not gonna let you rest for a minute when I get home.”

Akaashi watched as the other gave a jerk of his hips, chair rolling back from the desk just a bit. His stomach tightened up at the sight of it and for a moment, he thought he was going to lose his mind. Bokuto growled out his name, growled out anything he could say to send Akaashi over the edge. Greenish-blue eyes met with golden ones and for a moment, it actually felt like they were together.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum with me, Keiji.”

Akaashi swallowed hard in response, body trembling while he gave a few more thrusts of his fingers. His orgasm hit him hard and left him practically seeing stars. He moaned out his fiancé’s name and he was glad he was the only one home in their apartment.With his eyes closed tight, his head leaned back against the pillows underneath him. There were a few heavy pants that left his mouth, breath hot against the air as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Bokuto was close behind him, finishing just seconds after watching the mess Akaashi made. His voice was loud and rough as he came.

Akaashi watched his chest rise and fall as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He had made a mess out of Bokuto’s jersey, covering it with his release. He didn’t seem too worried about it at the time, as he was more occupied with sliding his fingers out of his stretched hole. His legs remained opened somehow, shaking as he came down from the high of his orgasm. There was a little spit on his lips from his moans and he licked slowly at the saliva there. He was slow to get up, panting as he did so before reaching for the laptop. He adjusted the screen, trying to fix to the angle before his eyes trailed to Bokuto’s thighs on the other side of the screen.

They sat there together, Akaashi breathing heavily and Bokuto praising him for being so good. He blinked slowly, giving his eyes time to rest each time he opened and closed them. He heard Bokuto fumble with something off screen, only realizing it was a box of tissues when he heard the box.

“Keiji… baby owl, you made a mess out of me.”

“You… made a mess out of me too, Koutarou.”

They locked eyes, both of them smiling warmly at the other from the screen. Akaashi wished it was morning, knowing then that he could finally feel Bokuto’s warmth and touch in person. He knew his fiancé felt the same, it was easy to tell for him anyways. Bokuto was always easy to read, though sometimes Akaashi wondered if he was reading him the right way. He shook the thought from his head, pushing it way back in his brain to worry about for another time. His stress level seemed to have disappeared after finishing and Bokuto must have realized the difference in his appearance. If it was even possible.

“You did good, Keiji.” Bokuto praised him slowly, wiping at the desk with a set of tissues. He was always messy.

Akaashi moved to reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand at the bed’s side, pulling the box onto the bed with him. If he didn’t clean up then, he would most likely pass out without cleaning up. He didn’t want to regret not doing it the next morning. Although, he figured, it wouldn’t matter until after Bokuto was finished pounding him into the bed. After all, Bokuto always kept his word.

Bokuto’s breathing steadied as he cleaned the desk off, moving to clean his stomach and wipe around his cock. He tossed the dirty tissue into what Akaashi could only hope was the trash can before he reached for a couple more. “Made a mess out of my laptop, too.”

“You always do.”

“Hey!”

Akaashi chuckled softly, admiring how calm Bokuto seemed after all of that. There was a small notification that popped up in the bottom corner of his laptop and the look on his face changed. The battery was running low. It was also much past midnight and he unfortunately needed to sleep.

“Gotta go?” Bokuto asked. He didn’t seem to mind, the look on his face was saying something else. “I’m not going to hold back tomorrow, Keiji.”

“I’ll hold that to you.” Akaashi wondered if he would regret saying those words.

“I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”


End file.
